


Cheating

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from tumblr :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf | Stiles Stilinski | Jackson Whittemore | Season 1, pre-Lydia break up | More than friends | Scott walks in | Lydia finds out | Shit goes to hell.

Stiles gasps as Jackson's lips brush across his collarbone, and just keep going and going. Stiles groans when he feels Jackson bite down a bit and suck lovebites into his skin, and he knows he's going to have to avoid changing in the locker room because he knows that no one can see them. 

Jackson just wants his mark on Stilinski, even if their the only ones who know, because Stiles is his and that's how it's going to stay, damn it. He knows he's cheating on Lydia, and he feels really horrible about it, but he can't stop. Can't stop this...thing he and Stiles have, because he's so sure it would kill them both.

Just as Jackson goes to tug of Stiles's jeans, McCall bursts through the damn door and ruins the moment and both males on the bed lose their...ahem, passion. 

"Get the hell out!" Both of them shout at Scott, and Scott, who is totally a special potato, bolts the hell up out of the room, trying to erase what he saw. 

He's so shocked by it that when he accidentally runs into Lydia, and she asks what the hell is wrong with them, he blurts it out.

"Stiles and Jackson were making out!" And then he has that 'oh-shit-what-have-I-done' moment and tries to backpedal but she's already gone, and he knows to get in a woman's path when she's angry is stupid. He has a mom, he knows these things. 

~~~

Lydia slams open Stiles's bedroom door and screams when she sees her boyfriend and the 'loser' who is obsessed with her going at it on the bed. 

"JACKSON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She screamed. Both men scramble for their clothes, because HELLO, ANGRY WOMAN AND NAKED PARTS ARE NOT GOOD.

"Lydia I'm s-"

"If you say sorry, I'll drive your car into the lake" She threatens, her arms crossed in front of her chest and she's looking so mad and sad and just...it hurts both of the males in the room because the last thing they wanted to do was hurt Lydia. 

"Look...I know it's not right but...there's just..."

"Something there" and then she's got Stiles by the throat and she's glaring. 

"I'll get you both back, but especially you Stilinski" And then she drops him and flips her hair, and storms out of the room.


End file.
